Remnants
by Epic Jones
Summary: Set in the same universe as Robert Kirkman's "The Walking Dead", survivor Bryan Williams sets out on his journey to make the best of life in this crazy, walker infested world he now must call home.
1. Chapter 1

EPISODE ONE

CHAPTER ONE

Bryan's eyes opened, fluttering a little bit before looking around. He was still trapped under a pile of rubble. Crawling out, he looked around, seeing the destroyed warehouse was still the same way it was when he fell unconscious. Running with his wife and child, his little girl named Alicia, they had gotten swarmed by a ton of walkers and sought refuge inside of this abandoned warehouse. So many of the walkers tried getting in, it resulted in the wall collapsing and him getting trapped underneath. As he fell into unconsciousness, he watched as his daughter and his wife Beth got devoured by those undead monsters. At a vertical position, Bryan looks around the building. It appeared to be some sort of construction warehouse. Looking inside of the drawers at some of the work desks, Allan finds a screwdriver, a nail gun, and a hammer. Realizing he's wearing a belt that can hold multiple hand guns, Allan finds pouches and puts each item in a different pouch. Turning to his left, Allan sees the gaping hole in the building. This place was in ruins. Bryan couldn't stay here, even if for some reason he wanted to. Standing over the rubble, he continues looking at the gap and the road outside of it. This building was right on the side of the road, so who knows how many cars have passed by here, if any. In this new world, one he's hardly even experienced yet, you never know. Suddenly, a gray truck pulls up to the building. Grinning a little, Bryan waves to the people.

BRYAN WILLIAMS: Hey! Hey, I'm just looking for help…do you guys know what's going on?

A shorter, stocky man, probably in his early twenties, emerges from the driver's side. In his hand? A 12 gauge shotgun. He appears to be looking right at Bryan, and eventually lifts the gun up and aims, his finger on the trigger. Bryan puts his hands up, not wanting any trouble with this survivor. From the passenger's side emerges a colored man, holding a .99 magnum. He doesn't aim, up but he keeps his eyes locked on Bryan's general direction. Backing up, the man with the shotgun begins running at Bryan. He shoots, but doesn't hit Bryan. Feeling around his body to make sure he wasn't shot, Bryan turns around and notices a dead "walker" on the ground. Breathing shallowly, he looks back at the men.

BRYAN WILLIAMS: Can I help you?

COLORED MAN: Can you help us? We just saved your life, boy!

BRYAN WILLIAMS: Uh…right…um, thanks. Now I don't want any trouble, I'm just looking for ans-

Four rocks are pushed out from underneath the rubble Bryan is standing out, and out emerges his little girl Alicia…as one of those monsters. Grabbing ahold of Bryan's foot and screaming, she slowly pulls herself out and attempts biting Bryan. Another shotgun blast, and Alicia's brains are all over Bryan's leg. In shock, he doesn't even react as his wife emerges from the ruins and meets the same fate. The two men approach Bryan, letting their weapons fall to their sides.

STOCKY MAN: Are you alright, man?

BRYAN WILLIAMS: I'm fine…that was my wi…my wife and kid.

Looking at the ground, Bryan swallows hard and looks up at the two men.

BRYAN WILLIAMS: Thank you guys for saving my life. I'd be dead if it weren't for you guys.

STOCKY MAN: No problem, you aren't the first survivor we've rescued. My name is Luke Evergrove. This here is Tim Marion. Us two and four more survivors have a small camp set out inside of an abandoned hospital. Lots of health kids and there is a ton of leftover food in their cafeteria. It's pretty set up there.

BRYAN WILLIAMS: It sounds really nice. Not to intrude, but-

LUKE EVERGROVE: Don't you even worry about that, you come with us. We need to make sure that we have enough of us that we need to stay alive longer.

TIM MARION: It's true. As long as the number doesn't get ridiculously big, we could always use an extra set of eyes for lookout. You're more than welcome.

Getting in the back of the truck, Bryan rode with the two strangers until they came across the abandoned hospital the two had promised. The other survivors there were Maria Torres, her brother Santiago, a woman who was in pretty good shape named Lia Brooke, and med school graduate named Calvin Rutherford. Calvin is the one in charge of medicial supplies, Maria in charge of the food, Santiago in charge of lookout, and Lia in charge of renovations such as making the doors to the hospital stay safe and what not. Luke was the group's overall leader with Tim serving as weapon control. Now with Bryan as a part of the group, they would have two lookouts so Santiago could sleep more often. With his shift to start in just a few minutes, Bryan was silently weeping. His wife…his child…both gone in a matter of minutes, maybe hours…and he was defenseless and unable to stop anything. With tears flowing down his face, Bryan trades posts with Santiago; this was going to be a long night in whatever messed up world they had to call home now.

END OF EPISODE ONE, CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

**EPISODE ONE**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_After loading the med kits into the back of an ambulance, Calvin was set. Locking the back of the truck, he made his way over to his designated bed on the first floor of the hospital and fell asleep. Lia and Maria both had already fallen asleep, alongside Tim and Luke. It was close to 3 AM, and Bryan just couldn't fight his way to sleep. Just moments after just about giving up, Bryan jumps at the sound of his door, opening. Taking a deep breath of relief, he gets out of bed to see Santiago standing in the doorway._

**SANTIAGO TORRES**: Hey man, it's your turn to watch the doors and windows.

_Groggily exiting the room, Bryan would make his way over to the main corridor to look through the glass of the main doorway. Nope, didn't appear to be any walkers out tonight. Suddenly feeling even more groggy than usual, Bryan feel into a deep sleep. He would awake, however, to a blood curling cry._

**HELP!**

_Bryan had no idea where it came from. Waking up from his nap, Bryan ran into the hall where the rest of the group members are sleeping. Luke, Tim, Maria, Lia, and Calvin are all out of their rooms, looking around frantically. After a small talk, we all decide to follow some blood patches along the walls. We eventually find where the trail leads; the morgue. Luke kicks open the door, and seconds later Maria begins screaming. At the bottom of the stairs, getting eaten by two walkers, is Santiago's corpse. Pulling out his nail gun, Bryan shoots a nail into each of the walker's heads. Attempting to fire more nails, he realizes that he is out of nails at this point. Throwing the gun to his side, Bryan pulls out his hammer just as the reanimated version of Santiago is making its way up the stairs. Driving the sharp end with the two points directly into its skull, Bryan releases the hammer as the Santiago walker falls back down the stairs. That hammer would need to stay in that walker now, as now a big group of walkers emerged, slowly climbing up the stairs. All Bryan had left was a screwdriver, and that wouldn't stop the onslaught of those creatures that were inching closer and closer. The group would turn and run, Maria in tears and hardly able to see where she was going. Unlocking and finally able to get through the door of the hospital, Bryan now realizes that the whole hospital is swarmed with walkers. Unlocking the back of the ambulance, Calvin would hoist Maria in the back. Luke would grab the keys and hop in the driver's side of the car. Tim would help Lia into the middle of the front seat and then in the passenger's side himself. Bryan gets in the back with Maria, trying to calm her down. Instead, Maria slaps Bryan across the face._

**MARIA TORRES**: You killed him!

**BRYAN WILLIAMS**: He was dead already! HE WAS A MONSTER!

_Another hard slap from Maria, and now Bryan is done talking to her. She crawls over to the corner and continues to sob uncontrollably._

**CALVIN RUTHERFORD**: Don't worry about it, man, she's just depress-

_Before he can even finish his statement, Calvin is bitten on the neck by a walker. Hesitating for just a brief moment, Bryan reaches into his belt and grabs the last weapon he has. Jabbing the screwdriver deep into the head of the walker, Bryan drags Calvin into the back of the ambulance and shuts the doors. Yelling at Luke to go, Bryan locks the doors from the inside and begins tending to Calvin with the med kits. Maria is uncontrollably crying, Calvin is fading in and out of consciousness while in serious pain, Lia is now sobbing in the front seat, Luke is yelling at everyone to shut up, and Tim is nervously running a hand across his head. This was going to be a long car ride to whatever destination Luke had…or didn't have…in mind._


End file.
